VCI children's trailers: VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd)
Here is the VCI children's trailers: VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) for VCI. 1996 Children's Promo 1996-1997 (Late 1996/16th September 1996 to 8th September 1997) The 1996 children's trailer with clips of children's titles that are released by VCI including clips from: * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ** Your Favourite Story Collection ** Story and Song Collection ** The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * Fourways Farm ** Four Seasons and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. ** Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories ** Speedy Sweep and Other Stories * Rosie & Jim ** On Safari and Other Stories ** Acrobats and Other Stories * Tots TV/Tots Video ** Fun with French (Also Available: ABC, Animal Adventures and 123 is brand new videos from April 1997) * Sky Dancers* ** The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes* * Dragon Flyz* ** Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories* *In the Long version of the trailer, after the Tots Video promo, Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz promos are added in. But in the Short version, of the trailer, Sky Dancers and Dragon Flyz promos are absent. At the end, Collect all these eleven VCI children's videos with beautiful clouds from Sky Dancers background, it's called "VCI children's video overview", The VCI children's trailer from 1996 video overview, The slogan at the bottom saying "Out Now on Video". 1997 Children's Promo 1997-1998 (Late 1997/15th September 1997 to 31st August 1998) The VCI children's trailer from 1997 which is narrated by Jonathan Kydd featuring children's video titles including... * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ** Your Favourite Story Collection ** Story and Song Collection ** The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection ** Playtime ** Chases, Races and Runaways * Fourways Farm ** Four Seasons and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. ** Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories ** Speedy Sweep and Other Stories * The Sooty Show ** My Bumper Christmas Sooty * Teddy Bear Sing-Along ** My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs * Tots TV/Tots Video ** Fun with French ** ABC ** Animal Adventures ** 123 * Cosgrove Hall Productions ** Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant At the end, Collect all these fifteen VCI children's videos in the first video overview with beautiful clouds from Sky Dancers background. In Late 1997, The Sky Dancers background fades to the dark blue background, the second video overview called "New for '97" with four brand new VCI children's videos, "My Bumper Christmas Sooty", "My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs", "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Chases, Races and Runaways" and "Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant". In Early 1998, The "New for '97" second video overview is absent. Gallery Beautiful clouds from Sky Dancers.png|Beautiful clouds background from Sky Dancers. When a lots of VCI children's videos on the beautiful clouds. And it's called "VCI children's video overview". Jonathan Kydd says, "Massive of titles, Hours of fun, Available Now". Beautiful clouds from Sky Dancers (2).png VCI children's video overview 1996.jpeg VCI children's video overview 1997.png Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Trailers and Promos Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases